


Vibe

by Chimerari



Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, D'espairsRay, Jrock, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP vampy sexy time? sometimes we just need a bit of porn in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibe

The smell hit him first; rich, heady, like melted chocolate and spices, like sweet bourbon and smoky Southern blues born out of nothing but pot and bleeding hearts.

Tsukasa took a deep breath, soaking up the familiar scent, could almost taste it at the back of his throat.

Damn, he always suspected he’d picked this Childe out with his nose alone, one in a fucking million, a masterpiece.

He walked up the stairs while peeling off his coat, damp with the misty night. By the time he reached the bedroom, the leather gloves were discarded as well. He’d worry about clearing up tomorrow, now he had more pressing issues.

The door was ajar, Tsukasa slipped in quietly, and for a minute just leaned back against the wall; faint moonlight seeped through the open windows, illuminating the view. 

And a view it was.

Shou was lying sprawled out on the dark sheets, shirt open, jeans unbuttoned and only half zipped. The warm smell poured off him, little whiffs of it pulsing in time with his heavy breathing, almost a pant. 

Panting, for god’s sake. The boy must have had quite a night.

Tsukasa dropped the question casually, snapping open the cuff links one by one,

‘How was the party?’

Shou let out a sound, a rumbling purr deep from his chest.

‘Hmm….good.’

‘Just good?’ Tsukasa approached the bed, bare feet brushing against thick carpet,

‘Wish you were there though.’ Shou drawled, eyes half lidded and unseeing. There were spots of pink tinting his cheeks, damp lips parted with each exhale, looking almost like a real boy.

Tsukasa lay down beside him, propped up on one elbow, index finger ghosting over Shou’s jaw line.

‘How was he then?’

Shou peered up from underneath thick lashes, eyebrows raised in innocent confusion. Tsukasa chuckled, a flash of white teeth.

‘Don’t play coy, I can smell him all over you.’

Shou arched up slightly into the touch, a pink tongue sneaked out to trace along his plump bottom lip, chasing some phantom flavour.

‘Young, rich, spoilt. Had the greenest eyes though. I could taste the coke in his blood, some strong shit man, went straight to my cock, almost made me shoot my load before he did.’

Tsukasa made a humming noise low in his throat, nose buried right behind Shou’s ear; ah, there, traces of another’s cologne, something citrusy, nearly drowned out by the buzz of a good hunt sizzling through Shou’s veins.

‘You let him touch you?’

‘Are you joking? The kid plastered himself all over me. He practically dragged me into the bathroom by my crotch. Didn’t even notice the missing heartbeat thing. I’m telling you, high as a kite.’

The idle fingertip slid lower, down into the folds of Shou’s shirt, rubbing and pinching expertly.

‘Here?’

Shou pushed his chest into the torturing hand, voice faltering, ‘ye…yeah, slobbered all over me, messy fucker.’

Tsukasa was tracing random pattern on Shou’s taut belly now, face mild, ‘Go on.’

‘He’s wearing those, really tight pants, my hand barely fit down the front. Thank god his ass felt nice all covered in leather, or I’d have to shred the thing to get to more skin. God he’s warm, sweating bullets, and he’s so…AH!’

‘Wet?’ Tsukasa swiped a thumb across the head, already peaking out from the gaping denim.

Shou’s hips were lifting off the bed, little involuntary thrusts getting bolder, heels digging in to gain some purchase. His tongue felt too heavy, couldn’t move, couldn’t form words. Fingers scrunching up the sheets to stop himself from reaching out, exploring the body hovering above, close enough to feel but still too damn far. He’s vibrating with the effort, bound by the rule that a Child was not allowed to initiate physical contact with his Maker, not without explicit permission.

Tsukasa’s touches were fleeting, feather-light, meant for teasing not fulfilment. He loved it like this, keeping Shou on the knife edge, holding him off just before the final tumble. When he was feeling particularly cruel it could be hours before Shou’s practically shaking apart, tears and scream and orgasm wrung out of him by Tsukasa’s fingers, cock, fangs.

‘You fucked him?’ Tsukasa massaged along the prominent vein on the underside, blunt nails scraping lightly. Shou shook his head soundlessly, threw an arm over his eyes, unable to look at Tsukasa’s mostly dressed form, face impassive, which made the situation a hundred times dirtier.

‘Did he fuck you?’

Another silent shake. Tsukasa’s finger disappeared from Shou’s over-sensitized skin completely, the other was ready to whine when his puckered opening was suddenly breached, the stretch was a bit rough, a warning, not a punishment, yet.

‘No! Sire, no…’

The fingers were gentler now, caressing from the inside, getting slick with Shou’s precome dribbling down the crack. Shou could feel every crook and slide of the bony joints, the fit snug. He’d been a virgin when Tsukasa turned him, still trembling with aftershock from a blinding orgasm, his first in a way, when the sweetest pain imaginable took his breath away, literally and metaphorically.

‘Tell me.’ Tsukasa whispered the words into the curved shell of Shou’s ear, just as he pressed down on that little spongy nub, the sensation sent Shou bowing and thrashing wildly, before it’s gone again, giving him time to recover, to gather the last few functional brain cells.

‘…wanted me to suck him off…’

‘Well?’

Shou willed his limbs to move, feet on the bed and let his knees fell open, a trembling hand blindly reached for the groove just above his left  thigh, hoping the action would fill in the gaps between his stuttering words, ‘No, no I, bit him, right here….oh god.’

The blasphemy was partly directed at Tsukasa’s talented fingers, partly from remembering the debauched picture his prey made; slumped on top of the fancy marble sink, pants down around his knees, cock still hard when Shou pulled in the last mouthful, glassy eyes sliding from delirium straight into oblivion.

Tsukasa licked a line from Shou’s earlobe to collarbone, lifting his head to look into the other’s eyes, brown bleeding into a luminous shade of blue, a sure sign that he’s getting close. Shou was canting his hips upwards, swallowing up Tsukasa’s fingers, three now, teeth marks showing on his bottom lip.

‘Sire…I…’

Tsukasa withdrew his fingers unhurriedly, palms came to rest on either side of Shou’s head, ‘Hmm?’

Shou sucked in ragged, desperate breaths he didn’t need, pushed himself up, straining to get closer, until his lips were almost brushing against Tsukasa’s sharp jaw, voice scraped raw, grinding out, fur and grave dirt.

‘Wish you were there, Sire…pounding into me while I drank him dry…’

He fell back down onto the smooth bed, arms collapsing, just as Tsukasa grabbed his hips and pulled, opening him up, filling him. Shou bit right through the skin on his wrist to muffle the keening noise bubbling up in his throat. The first thrust was almost brutal, then the pace turned languid, a shallow push then slowly dragging out, Shou could feel every maddening inch, every ridge and bump, every twisting motion. He wasn’t gonna last, not gonna last at all, not with his borrowed blood turning into lighter fluid from the feed, not after what Tsukasa had put him through tonight. He brought the bleeding wrist to his neck, smearing the fluid down the side, a temptation no vampire could fight against.

Sharp fangs sank through the skin and muscle, the first pull promptly sent Shou over, muscles seizing up. He vaguely felt Tsukasa losing the rhythm, hips snapping forward, hard and fast, fucking him through the dizzying spasms, then tensed all over, body sagging forward. Shou caught an almost boneless Tsukasa without thinking, stroking the sinewy muscles even though his own limbs felt weighed down, barely held together by too tight skin. The long strands of Tsukasa’s hair tickled his bare skin but Shou was too fucked out to care.

A tongue licking up Shou’s neck startle him out of the half-trance, he turned slightly, Tsukasa didn’t waste any time before slotting their mouths together, swiping coppery tang across Shou’s human teeth. Shou fought to keep the fangs in check, moaning and swallowing the taste down with just lips and tongue.

‘I take it you don’t like me going on solo hunts then?’ Shou murmured into Tsukasa’s damp temple, voice light with a hint of glee.

‘Actually, I think you should go again.’ Tsukasa quietly inhaled against Shou’s shoulder, the scent has shifted slightly; the sharpness of a fresh kill mellowed out, morphing into something thicker, earthy, hearth rugs and velvet and burning coal,

Home.

‘I’ll come and watch the next time.’ 


End file.
